


☄ If Skull was... somewhat original?

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Sepira was a monster and it was her own fault





	☄ If Skull was... somewhat original?

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to like the name Hestia... hmmm

Sepira was a liar, a monster.. a murderer.

She was worse then anyone, even worse then what she would see Kawahira do to keep the balance a battle to keep the world moving.

Her hands were filled with more innocent blood then she would admit, and she wore the curse of her Cloud knowing due to it she would have a very short life now.

Her cloud, her gentle cloud who had been her child.

Kawahra himself would murder her if he found out she had murdered there child, she didn’t even have a reason to do it. Little Hestia had come to visit, worried why she’s separated from one that was her soulmate.

She’d taken a human as a mate, denying her own soulmate.

Driving said Soulmate insane...

She’d gathered new elements, all but a cloud and mist...

It had been to easy, the shocked face.

“ _Mother.. why...”_

She’d almost fallen into discord, but she realized she was probably insane.

“ _I’m Sorry, I can’t have you in the future”_

She placed a hand on her newborn child’s face, a mark almost like her own was there.

_A hand reached up and as she lay dying Hestia smiled, Sepira could only screamed as Cloud flames filled her body a mark burning on her cheek._

“ _Kin-slayer.. a cursed bloodline, your new line shall never be free even when they become free”_

Her child had died... there blood on there mothers hands.

Sepira cried and laughed at the future she’d brought, she could see the end when the pacifiers would no longer be ended... but Hestia’s curse would still continue till the bloodline was dead.

Each generation would end in despair due to her greed and pride.

In the end, when death claimed her she knew she’d go to hell.

 

_**A little over Fifty years later:** _

_A small dirty figure coughed and gagged as it climbed from a hidden unmarked grave, ragged dirty hair that might be purple tangled around them. The figure shivered, they’d lived and died thousands of time as there weakened body struggled to escape the deep hole they’d been buried in. Death and trauma had long ago claimed there memory._

_Unknown to Sepira, Hestia had lived and been buried alive._

_Slowly they struggled through the forest, before passing out near a town._

_Later they would wake at a hospital with no memory._

_Later they would take the name Skull._

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ Firehedgehog | no crossover
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>  RISK TAKERS  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
